Takeru Fujiwara/Anime
Anime Episode 1 Fujiwara is first seen in a classroom at Honan, staring at Riku in a way that creeps him out. He examines Riku's legs in the volleyball courts, causing Riku to run away. He then takes Sakurai to the Honan Stride Club, only to find that the club only has 3 members: Ayumu, Kohinata, and Heath, and is combined with the Shogi Club. Fujiwara and Sakurai decide to join anyway. He finds Riku, who is not very pleased to see him, and forces him into the club when Riku tries to run away. To settle the argument, Kohinata proposes a two on two match between newcomers and stride club, meaning Fujiwara and Riku vs Kohinata and Heath. Fujiwara is able to keep up with Kohinata during the race despite Kohinata's use of gimmicks. He runs at full speed and connects to Riku at the end of the takeover zone. Eventually, Riku finishes in a tie against Heath, and decides to join the Stride club. Episode 2 Fujiwara practices relationing with Riku; however, since Fujiwara is running at full speed and Riku is slowing down, they are unable to connect. As they continue to bicker about what speed relations should be done, Fujiwara states that he is going to run some more after practice, causing Riku to say that Fujiwara has feelings for Stride beyond love and compare Fujiwara to Tomoe. Fujiwara continues to practice relationing with Riku and Kohinata but is still unable to connect due to him running at full speed. The Stride club decides to take D's as its sponsor, but the members are forced to model for the person in charge, Diane Hasekura. Fujiwara models in a black and white suit, stating that he doesn't mind it. After this, he says that Riku is not serious enough, and ends up racing against him until they run into Team Saisei. Fujiwara states that Honan will win after Team Saisei leaves. Fujiwara continues to practice relationing, and it is shown that he tries to execute it based on the other person's max speed, hence he runs as fast as he needs to. He eventually executes a successful relation with Heath, and then with Riku, since he ran at max speed as well. It is later stated that Honan will face Saisei in their first match of the Spring Festival. Episode 3 Fujiwara reprimands Riku for saying that Honan cannot win. They meet the Saisei members in the locker rooms and introduce themselves. Fujiwara also sees Reiji, who shows off his Kobe-Taro phone, the same as Fujiwara's phone. Fujiwara tells Riku that Saisei members are only regular high school students, and that Honan came to win. The order is decided, and Fujiwara is the anchor running against Reiji. Both of them state that they are glad to face the other. During the race, 4th runner Ayumu falls behind by 4 seconds. Despite this, Fujiwara puts up an excellent chase against Reiji and only loses by 0.42 seconds. Ultimately, Saisei is the winner, but the club still keeps its sponsor and gains renewed motivation. Episode 4 Fujiwara criticizes Ayumu for having a slow jump when doing the vault. He then clears the vault with ease to show Ayumu how to do it, and continues with practice. On the plane to Atami, Fujiwara introduces the club to his high meat and protein diet specialized for Stride. In the hot springs, Fujiwara tries to examine the bodies of everyone, causing chaos and panic. Against Mihashi, he is the second runner against Shima. Yu tricks Sakurai and caused her to call the relationing early. This almost results in the leadoff Riku and Fujiwara colliding, but they quickly pull off the relation and continue. Fujiwara is shown running along white railings and jumping over a tall block to keep up and is only 0.2 seconds behind. Yu tricks Sakurai once again into calling the relationing late this time. Fujiwara almost runs past the takeover zone, but his foot touches third runner Heath's knee, resulting in a successful relation. In the end, Honan wins, but Ayumu is gravely injured. Episode 5 Fujiwara listens to Ayumu describe someone as an angel in the hospital, and takes it seriously, wondering where the angel is. The Stride club is now lacking in enough runners and may have to withdraw from their next match. However, Riku remembers someone who could join, and Fujiwara carries him off to find that person. That person is revealed to be Kuga. Fujiwara and Riku ask him to join the club, but he states that he does not have the right to participate in Stride. Afterwards, Fujiwara scares all potential recruits away by examining their legs. He and Riku learn about the KGB incident involving Kuga getting into a fight that almost shut down the club when talking to someone about the club. Heath explains that Kohinata feels responsible for dragging Ayumu into the Stride club and his injuries. However, Fujiwara states that Ayumu was seriously dedicated to his training and was never dragged against his will. He then goes to the hospital to visit Ayumu and Kohinata along with Riku and Sakurai. Kohinata states that he does not want to run with Kuga, since he injured Heath's foot. However, Heath then reveals the truth behind KGB that Kuga actually protected the club. Kuga decides to join the club, and they continue on to their next match in EOS. Episode 6 In the second match of the trial tour, Honan faces off against Ichijyokan. Fujiwara is the anchor, racing against Washimi. The fourth runner Kohinata is 0.5 seconds ahead and they pull off a relation. Fujiwara then accelerates rapidly and continues to pull away from his opponent. He clears a gimmick by using a metal bar and continues to go even faster until he crosses the finish line first. Honan is the winner, and thanks to Fujiwara and others' encouragement, Kohinata is able to get along with Kuga. Episode 7 When Dan asks how they did on the final exams, Fujiwara and Riku immediately state that they have no confidence in their scores. It is then revealed that Honan will be training together with Saisei over the summer. Fujiwara then examines Tasuku's legs, which creeps him out. Upon seeing Sasei's amazing facilities for Stride, Fujiwara starts wanting to transfer. They decide to have a practice match, and Fujiwara is once again the anchor, racing against Reiji. Kohinata and Heath fall behind, and Fujiwara struggles to keep up with Reiji. Saisei wins by 3 seconds. Everyone continues to train, and Fujiwara learns about the diet made specially for Stride. Fujiwara and Riku then play table tennis against Reiji and Shizuma. Due to Riku's terrible skills, they end up losing, and have to sing in karaoke as a punishment. Fujiwara gets angry at Riku for making him sing karaoke by losing, and continues to scowl while singing. The days pass by with more training, and on the final day, there is another practice match. Fujiwara is in the same position, and is able to keep up with Reiji, but Honan still narrowly loses. When everyone is celebrating with fireworks, Fujiwara reminisces about the time he spent in childhood with Sakurai and Riku. Fujiwara promises to show Reiji his hidden feelings when running against him. Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Category:Anime Page